Ashlei-sama
by Evil Detective
Summary: Fearless Jewel Knight Julia wonders if she's a lolicon. Loli Ashlei and JK Julia, SOL.


Ashlei-sama!

Summary: In which Jewel Knight Julia starts to wonder if she's a lolicon. Ashlei x Julia.

A/n Au? Based on that loli Ashlei and Salome is taking care of her.

Ideas from Yuzumori-san manga

* * *

Salome smiles confidently as she holds hand with a girl much younger than her.

The girl is a young elf, way younger than Tiffany, the youngest girl ever accepted as Jewel Knight order, Royal Paladin's most elite soldier.

"Ne, Salome-hime-sama?" She says lowly. Salome who hears this frowns since she is addressing her like she is her superior.

"Please calls me Salome, Ashlei-sama." Salome says, drops herself in one knee to meet Ashlei's gaze.

"Bu-but you're a princess." The young elf replies, unsure what she should do.

Under normal circumstances she would not object, but somehow it is different from how she believes in, specifically how to address someone older than her.

"That does not matter. Ashlei-sama is my superior, and this is how I should- no, how everyone should refer you as." Salome explains slowly, careful not wanting Ashlei to take any offense. "Please call me Salome."

Ashlei frowns.

She hates being impolite, but Salome is right.

She takes deep breath, before sulkily says; "If you say so… Salome-san."

Salome smiles and she stands up, and they are holding hand again.

"Please let me lead you to your office, Ashlei-sama." The elven princess offers and Ashlei nods.

"Lead the way." Ashlei commands, and Salome smiles, happy that her soon to be superior is already acting her part.

* * *

Salome leaves Ashlei on her new office, hoping that she would familiarize herself with her work space.

She has more important matter to do, rather than accompanying her superior.

Salome is the Acting Leader of Jewel Knight, which means she has to take care of anything when the Grandmaster is absent.

"Salome-sama!" Camille, her second-is command greets her.

"Good morning, Camille-san." She greets back, and is happy as she sees that everyone is getting ready to practice.

Yes, everyone.

Even Tifanny who is usually absent are present.

The one who is not here is Julia, but she already tells Salome earlier that she will be running late because she has other duties she needs to do.

The fearless Jewel Knight would never think that she will meet someone who soon will change her life.

Julia shuffles the files and papers on her arms.

Earlier on her way to the training field, she passes by Alfred-sama and Blaster Blade, and they both ask her to deliver the papers to the Grandmaster's office.

Julia raised an eyebrow at the request, but she questionlessly complies.

"Uuuu I can't open the door." The blue haired twintail girl mumbled to herself, tries to steady the mountain full of files on her arms. She tries to open the door with her elbow but it didn't work.

Julia groans in frustration.

She is already late for the practice.

Sure she already told Salome-san that she will be late, but…

Julia hates being abstain, especially on practice.

She can't help it, she enjoys clashing blades and the thrills she gets from fighting someone strong.

Soon the high rank Jewel Knight grows frustrated with the knob and had the brightest idea.

She will ram the door and forcing it to open.

Julia takes a few step backs, before running towards the door with all her might.

Just when she is about to ram it, the door suddenly opens, surprising her.

But it was too late, since she can't stop her momentum and she falls down from trying to stop.

"Ooof!"

Mountains of paper works and files fly and scatter around.

Julia sighs at her failure to maintain the files tidy, and tries to stand to tidy it, so that Salome-san would not have a fit and mad at her.

Julia feels stings on her knees and finds out that she is unable to move her right ankle.

She must have misplaced her joints and hurts herself when she tried to stop earlier.

"You shouldn't do that." Julia blinks as she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Please don't move, your injury would only get worse."

Julia stares at the stranger, a little elf girl who sits beside her and is inspecting her ankles.

She's just so… cute.

Julia squeals inside.

The little elf girl has bright big blue eyes and long hair, and for some reason Julia is wondering it would be nice to bury her nose and basks on the fragrance of her hair- wait what.

The older girl blinks at her perverse thoughts, and she makes a mental note to stop thinking about creepy think like wanting to touch the little girl's cheek and lips-

"…" Julia looks down.

She has never feels like this.

 _'W-what's going on? I mean… why am I looking at her perversely?'_ Julia wonders, she never cares about other people much.

"…Your name?" The little girl is asking her and Julia gulps.

"J-Julia! F-Fearless Jewel Knight Julia!" Julia replies, she has no idea why she stutters. "P-please calls me Julia!"

Julia blushes at her unsightly introduction.

It was so embarrassing.

"My name is Ashlei." Ashlei softly introduces herself.

 _'Ashlei… so cute.'_ Julia thinks, and Ashlei smiles.

"Please call me Ashlei-sama, Julia." Ashlei commands and Julia feels a shiver down her spine.

 _'A little girl is addressing me without an honorific! Why…. Why does it feels good?'_ Julia wonders, questioning herself.

"O-okay, Ashlei-sama." Julia mumbles, and Ashlei smiles as she hears how Julia addresses her.

Ashlei is afraid earlier that Julia would make fun of her request, but she didn't disappoint her.

Ashlei inspects Julia's feet and slowly massaged it. Julia can't complain because she gets to feel the softness of Ashlei's palm.

'So soft!' The blue haired knight's mind is on Ashlei instead of her hurting feet.

Ashlei smiles as she is done with her treatment.

"Since you should be all right soon, shall we take a walk?" Ashlei offers and Julia immediately stands up.

"I'd love to! OWWW!" She winced and Ashlei frowns.

"Please try not to hurt yourself." Ashlei says seriously as she sees Julia wobbles.

"Here, takes my hand." Ashlei offers before she entwined her finger with Julias'.

"…"

A few seconds later, before they are even go out from the Grandmaster's office, Julia faints from hyperventilating.

Thankfully Ashlei is here to catch her before she falls, preventing her from hurting herself too much.

Ashlei smiles at this new encounter.

She makes a mental note about her.

Fearless Jewel Knight Julia, her subordinate, is really an interesting individual and she would like to spends more time with her.

* * *

LO

LI

CON


End file.
